goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center
One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center is a megatall skyscraper in Silvertonsville City . It's the tallest structure in GoAnimate City , standing at 793 m (2601.71 ft) .The Architectural style of the building is a neo-futurisme building. One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center is heavily based on Burj Khalifa from Dubai . One Grand Infinity Mellifluos Silvertonsville Center construction began at 1999 , with exterior completed at 2011 .The building was opened at September,5th 2015 as part of new chapter of Silvertonsville City called ''"The Future Era of Development in Silvertonsville City" ''as well the day of reincarnation of SCSR after it's massive earthquake back in 1961 . It's designed to be the centerpiece of large-scale , with mixed use development . The cost of the building is around $1.41 billion or Rp.18.471.000.000.000 , making the most expensive building in GoAnimate City . The designer of the building is Nicholas Filip Erwin Wilson , one of ancestry family of Nickolas Edward Wilson , the famous farmer from Goldvine Gardens that success solved of farmer matters by planted the Silvertonsville City famous grapevines . One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville City has 149 floors in the center . The name of the building is a tribute to the Grand Hall Mellifluous Orchestra Building , which built around 1725 and finished at 1729 , is a popular classic vintage with modern touch orchestra hall in the city for Silvertonsville Classical Melodies Ensemble Group and other ensembles/bands to perform a beautiful melodies songs/sounds every 3 months or holiday days such as christmas , easter , etc. Popular title song played in this hall is Canon Pachebel , Air Bach , No.6 Pastoral Beethoven ,Jupiter Holst , No.9 Beethoven , Ave Maria , etc . However , the building got accidentally demolished when earthquake made into the city in 1961 and shake entire city made a massive damage , including Grand Hall Mellifluous Orchesta Building . Aftermath , all ensembles/bands always performed at Sylvester Studio till One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center opened in 2016 and after that , they always perform at their new hall . Records * The Tallest Building In The World of GoAnimate Award - 793.0 m ft (previoulsy Vince Bay One Center , 670.5 m) (2015) * The Highest Waterpark of the City - 67th floor (250 m) ft (2015) * The Highest Restaurant In The World of GoAnimate Award - 105th floor (570 m)ft (previoulsy Animatronic City , 90th floor ,461 m ft Conception One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center was designed to be a centerpiece of large scale with mixed use development within it . It has 21 offices , 7 hotels (including the Grand 77 Mellifluous Resplendent Hotel) , Magnificent Aquarius Waterpark , 15 residential towers , 1.75 hectares of parkland , 9 hectares of man-made lake called Silvertonsville Center Lake , and the Silvertonsville Mall , aswell the New Renaissance of Grand Hall Mellifluous Orchestra . The purpose of the building is to increase the investor and tourism aswell to made a international recognition of the city target in 2016 . It was build by Major Regina Gracious Theresia Mellyssa Ludwig when Silvertonsville City was gone due earthquake . Floors & Facilites Floor 1 : Basement , Reception , Waiting Room , Sprinkle Water Voices Fountain , Keller Mega Market Shops Floor Basement , G-UG : Parking Area , Driver Waiting Room Floor 77-100 : Grand 77 Mellifluous Resplendent Hotel Floor 13-24 : Silvertonsville Mellifluous Bello Mall Floor 100-102 : Grand Paris The Concept of the New Renaissance of Grand Hall Mellifluous Orchesta Open in 2015 when One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville City Grand Opening in September,5th 2015 , all ensembles/bands move again to their original location . Despite that , instead of own building , their new Orchestra located at 77th floor of One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville City . The concept of the new hall in the building have 90 % similar to their original one to keep their old touch . The rest of the concept have similar although less than 50% (due combine with modern luxury touch). Category:Skyscraper Category:Tallest Building Category:GoAnimate Skyscrapers Category:Building Category:Tall Building Category:Silvertonsville City Landmarks Category:Landmarks Category:Buildings Category:Tallest Category:Records Category:City Famous Landmarks Category:Infamous Category:Busy places Category:Living Places Category:Hotels Category:Apartments